


A Whole New World. (Sanvers Hogwarts AU)

by ashleighjane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleighjane/pseuds/ashleighjane
Summary: When Alex, a muggle born witch, is struggling to find her way to the Hogwarts Express, Maggie Sawyer shows her the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write a Sanvers Hogwarts AU just because I can. I think this will follow them through their 7 years, realising how they feel for each other. Obviously they're like 11 right now, so everything is platonic.

Alex stared down at her train ticket, her hands shaking as she held it tightly. Platform 9 ¾, the ticket said. She looked up at the platform markers. Platforms 9 and 10 she could see clearly, but there was no 9 ¾. “Of course not.” Alex murmured to herself. It all had to be a joke, of course. There wasn’t anything special or different about her. That was Kara’s forte. Alex always tried so hard to be as good as Kara, in her parent’s eyes. It was impossible, though. Kara was a golden child. Her parents thought that the alien child they had so nobly adopted a few months previously could do no wrong. Kara was better than Alex at everything. She was stronger, more kind-hearted, tidier. There was only one thing that Alex was better at. She was better at studying, and that was only by sheer determination.

When the owl had arrived at her family home, carrying a letter that had explained to her that she was a muggle born witch, she had been elated. Finally, she was special. So many years of trying to prove that she was special, and she had been all along without even realising it. Realising that she had been subject to some kind of elaborate prank, and also stupid enough to believe it, Alex felt slightly sick. How could she explain to her family that it was wrong. That she wasn’t special, after all?

Alex sighed, and dropped the ticket to the ground. She grabbed her suitcase and began to walk away, not even thinking about how she would get home now that her parents had left in a hurry to take Kara to an appointment.

Alex jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder, and spun around.

“Hey. I think you dropped this.”

“Yeah, I know.” Alex shrugged. “It’s rubbish. And yeah, I know littering is bad but right now, I couldn’t care less.”

The girl who had stopped her smiled, and Alex noticed that she had extremely cute dimples when she did so. “I can show you to Platform 9 ¾. I’ve heard that every year they forget to tell the muggle-borns how to get there.”

“Oh.” Alex’s eyes widened. “You’re a …” Alex didn’t finish the statement, realising that it probably wasn’t best to use the word witch when so many muggles were around.

The other girl tilted her head to one side, still smiling. “I’m Maggie.” She held out a hand “Let me carry one of your cases. My stuff’s already on the train.”

“Thanks.” Alex handed Maggie one of her cases. “I’m Alex.”

“Short for Alexandra?”

“Yes. But if you ever call me that again, I will curse you.”

Maggie laughed, then started to walk forwards towards platform 9.“Oh really? Do you even know how.”

“No.” Alex felt her cheeks heat up a little. “But I’ll learn.”She started to follow Maggie, having to walk briskly to keep up.

“Wow. Remind me never to get into your bad books.”

“Yeah. So, how exactly do we get onto the platform?”

“You see that pillar?” Maggie pointed to a plain, ordinary looking pillar.

Alex nodded.

“You just have to walk straight into it. I find it best if you just close your eyes and run.”

Alex laughed. “Do you really think I’m going to fall for that?”

“I’m not joking.” Maggie turned to look at Alex, her brow furrowed slightly. “I don’t find seeing people get hurt funny. If it’ll make you feel better, I can go first.”

“No. I’ll go first.” Alex said quickly, not wanting to appear weak or scared

“Really?” Maggie sounded surprised at Alex’s eagerness. “You sure?”

“Definitely.” Alex began to sprint forwards, towards the red brick wall, until she was so close that she couldn’t have stopped even if she wanted to. She closed her eyes and held her breath, fully expecting to come into contact with a solid wall. When she didn’t, she opened one eye cautiously and gasped when she saw she was no longer at King Cross Station. A large red train waited before her, steam billowing from it.

“It’s pretty awesome, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Alex said softly.

“Hey, you were really brave just then. Maybe you’ll be in Gryffindor, like me. I hope you are.” Maggie smiled, again. Alex guessed that Maggie was someone who smiled a lot. Usually, it annoyed Alex when people smiled all the time, but she could tell that when Maggie smiled, it was genuine.

“Like you? So, you already know what house you’re in?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m just starting my second year.”

“Oh.”

“We can still be friends though. Right? We’re pretty much the same age.”

“I guess.”

“Sorry. I’m being weird, aren’t I? I don’t really have friends. I just kinda do my own thing, and sometimes other people decide what I’m doing looks cool and follow me. But they’re not friends.

“Are you trying to say that you want us to be friends? Cos that’s what I got from that.”

“Uh-huh. That’s what I’m trying to say.”

“We could sit together on the train, if you want.”

“I’d like that.”

Alex gave a small nod and a smile, before moving towards the train, searching for an empty compartment, but they all appeared to be full. When they reached the final compartment, it was occupied by just one dark haired boy. “Maybe we could sit with him.” Alex suggested.

Maggie peered in the window, then scoffed. “Yeah, right. Watch this.”

Maggie marched into the compartment, and threw Alex’s suitcase up onto the luggage rack. Alex followed.

Maggie glared at the boy who had gotten to the compartment first. “Get out, Lord.” She said, with her voice full of derision.

He scoffed. “No way. I was here first.”

Maggie pulled her wand out of her trouser pocket. “I said get out, Lord.” She repeated, this time more forcefully.

“You can’t use magic here. You’ll get expelled.” He sounded so cocky, but Alex wasn’t so sure that Maggie wouldn’t use magic. She seemed to dislike the boy enough that it might be worth getting expelled for.

“No, but I can use my wand to poke your eyes out.” Maggie jabbed her wand towards the boy, who scrambled upwards.

“Fine. Fine. I’ll go. You’re crazy.” He muttered as he grabbed his luggage and vacated the compartment.

Maggie sat down where Lord had previously been seated, and spread her arms across the back of the seat, a smug look on her face.

“That was a bit extreme, wasn’t it?” Alex asked as she herself sat down. Who was that, anyway?”  
“That was Maxwell Lord. He think’s he rules the school because his dad has money. On top of that, he’s a pig.”

“What could he have done that’s so bad he deserves you threatening to poke his eyes out?”

“Just trust me. He’s not a good person.”

Alex narrowed her eyes.

“Fine.” Maggie sighed. “Just be careful around him, okay?”

Alex nodded. “Okay.”

“Thank you. So, how come you were at the station alone?”

“My parents had to take my sister to an appointment.” There was an edge to Alex’s voice, Once again, she had been second best. She had been the least important.

“That sucks.”

Alex shrugged. “I’m used to it. How come you were alone?”

“I told my parents to go home. They’re embarrassing.”

“I wish my parents had been here to embarrass me.” Alex sighed.

“I know. Sorry. I should be more grateful.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yeah, you did.”

Alex wondered if that was going to be their first fight, before they were even really friends, but they were saved by the food trolley. “Hey,” Maggie said. “I bet you’ve never had a chocolate frog before, have you?”

Alex shook her head and Maggie grinned. “This is going to be so much fun.” She said, then ordered two of everything from the trolley.

“We’ll never eat all of this.” Alex said, frowning. “Maybe I should go and find Maxwell. He can help.”

Maggie just glared.

“I’m just kidding.”

Maggie relaxed again, finding that smile that Alex was starting to find infectious.

The rest of the train ride was spent talking, laughing, and trying new and sometimes vile food. For the first time in a while, Alex felt happy. She realised that all of this was new to her; that she was entering a whole new world. It would be scary, but she knew that she would be okay with Maggie to guide her.


	2. Chapter 2

The train journey must have lasted hours, but it felt as though barely any time at all had passed when the sound of the train’s brakes could be heard screeching, and the train began to slow.

“This is where I leave you.” Maggie stood, and pulled Alex’s cases from the luggage rack. She passed them both over to her.

“What?” Alex asked, as she took the cases. Her voice was a couple of octaves higher than usual, betraying her panic at being left alone in a strange place, in a world that she barely understood.

“You’ll be fine. It’s just that the first years go to the castle by boat. The rest of us go by carriage.” Maggie paused, and sighed. “I would come with you, if I could.”

“Oh.” Alex said in a whispered breath. She was both relieved and disappointed. Relieved that Maggie wasn’t leaving her to spend the rest of her journey with her actual friends. Alex didn’t believe that someone as cool as Maggie wouldn’t be surrounded by people that cared about her. She was also disappointed that she couldn’t spend any longer with her new found friend.

“I’m glad I met you.”

Alex gave a succinct nod of her head. “Yeah, me too.”

“We should,” Maggie gestured towards the door, and exited the compartment with Alex following.

As soon as the left the train a voice boomed over the din of excited children. “Firs’ years this way. Follow me.”

Maggie gave Alex a gentle push towards the bearded man, who towered over them all. “Go on. He’s not as scary as he looks, I promise.”

Alex hesitated, suddenly not sure that Hogwarts was the place for her. Besides what she had read in the books her parents had bought for her during their trip to Diagon Alley, she knew nothing about the wizarding world. She was sure that she would be a failure there, just as she was at home. “I … I” She floundered, beginning to panic.

Maggie sighed, and placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders. “Take a breath. Relax. Every muggleborn that’s walked through the doors of that castle feel exactly as you do now. But they’re all amazing, and smart.” Maggie dropped her hands from Alex. “You’re going to be great, I just know it. I’ll see you at the Sorting Ceremony.”

Alex smiled a little. “Thanks.” She watched Maggie walk away, for a second, then turned to follow the rest of the first years.

The path they had to follow was narrow,very muddy, and extremely slippy. Alex walked cautiously, not wanting to make a fool out of herself by falling in the mud on her first day. She was doing well, until someone barged into her and sent her flying forwards, flat on her face. She grunted, and pushed herself up. She couldn’t find footing to stand, and was forced to take hold of the hand that had been placed in front of her. “What the hell was that?”

“Sorry. I slipped.”

Alex looked down at her robes, which were covered in mud and sighed. “Just be more careful next time.

“I’ll try. I’m Winn, by the way.”

“Alex.” She dropped his hand.

“Is that short for Alexandra?”

“My name is Alex.” Alex said flatly.

“Right. So, what house do you think you’ll get sorted into? I’ll probably be in Ravenclaw. Most of my family was in Hufflepuff. But I’m a lot smarter than them.”

“I hope I’m in Gryffindor.”

“How come?”

Alex shrugged. “No reason.”

“Do you have any family in Gryffindor.”

“No. My family are muggles.” Alex started to move forwards again, catching up with the rest of the students. Already saturate in mud, she no longer bothered to move with caution and slipped and slid a couple of times.

They rounded a corner, and the school - or castle, as was a more apt description - came into view. “Wow.” Alex said quietly, having no other words to convey the sense of awe that Hogwarts made her feel.

“Yeah. Wow.” Winn paused glancing at the boats that were to carry them across the lake. “Do you want to share a boat with me?”  
“Sure.” Alex smiled, glad to have made another acquaintance besides Maggie.

* * *

  
Having only two in their boat, Alex and Winn’s journey was faster than others and they ended up among the first to enter the castle.

“I am Professor McGonagall.” The stern faced witch before them said. She scanned the students before her, her eyes falling upon Alex who was still caked in mud. “Whatever happened to you, child?”

“I slipped.” Alex lied, worried that telling the truth might get Winn into some kind of trouble.

Professor McGonagall’s mouth twitched. Alex could have sworn she was trying to fight a smile. “Well, perhaps next time you will take it upon yourself to be more prudent.” She cleared her throat, silencing the students who had begun to talk amongst themselves during her exchange with Alex. “Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will commence shortly, but first you will each be sorted into your Houses. During your time at Hogwarts, your House will be something like a family. The Sorting Ceremony will commence in a few minutes. In the meantime, I suggest that you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can.” She glanced at Alex, sighed, and pulled her wand from her robes. She pointed her wand at Alex, who automatically took a couple of steps backwards. “Tergeo.” The grime was instantly removed from Alex’s robes.

* * *

  
Alex waited nervously in the line, waiting for it to be her turn to wear the Sorting Hat. She didn’t quite know where to look as there was so much above her. Above her was the Enchanted Ceiling, something she had previously read about. It mirrored the current weather,swirling with dark, angry clouds which were periodically engulfed with flashes of lightning. She could, standing on her tip-toes, see the Sorting Hat itself. It was shabby and torn, not really much to look at. Glancing around, she spotted Maggie, already seated at one of the benches, who smiled and waved at her. Alex didn’t wave back, too worried about which House she would be placed into; too worried that she wouldn’t be sorted into Gryffindor, and Maggie would no longer want to be friends with her. Her heart sunk a little when Maggie’s smile slipped from her face, replaced by a look of confusion, before Maggie turned her back on her

She was glad to be distracted by Professor McGonagall loudly announcing that the sorting ceremony was about to begin. She called students forward, individually, in alphabetical order. There was only a short wait for Alex, but she had grown very impatient by the time Professor McGonagall call out “Danvers, Alexandra.”

Alex stepped forwards, hesitantly. It wasn’t too late. She could decide that this wasn’t for her. She could return to her normal life, and pretend that none of this ever happened. It wasn’t like being a muggle was so terrible. But she knew that if she returned back to her old life, she would only regret it; resent that she gave up her chance to be someone special. She walked over to the stool, then with more confidence in her step.  
She sat down on the stool, and gripped the edges of the seat tightly, waiting to find out her fate. The hat was placed on her head, and immediately yelled “Slytherin.”

Alex barely noticed the deafening applause that erupted from the Slytherin bench, her brain overtaken by the immense disappointment she felt at not being placed in Gryffindor. She stood slowly, and walked over to the Slytherin bench with her head down, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. As she walked along, looking for a space on the bench, someone grabbed Alex’s wrist. She turned sharply, to see who it was, also pulling her wrist out of their grip.

“Sit with me.” Maxwell Lord said, flashing a bright smile.

“I don’t think -”

“We got off on the wrong foot.” Maxwell interrupted. “I promise I’m not that bad. Maggie just doesn’t like anyone.”

Alex sighed, about to reject Maxwell’s request, then realised that she didn’t recognise a single face at the Slytherin table. At least she knew Maxwell’s name, even if he did seem really pompous. She clambered over the bench, and sat next to Maxwell.

She stared straight ahead, arms folded, not really wanting to interact with her only Slytherin acquaintance.

“So, I guess this means you and Maggie won’t be friends anymore.” Maxwell asked, sounding rather cheerful.

Alex shrugged. “We weren’t friends anyway, we only just met. Why do you care, anyway?”

“I don’t. I’m just trying to make conversation.”

“Well, don’t.” Alex said bluntly.

The rest of the Sorting Ceremony was a blur to Alex. Her interest piqued a little when she heard Winn’s name called. He was, as he had predicted, sorted into Ravenclaw.

A speech was made by the headmaster, and the feast commenced. Alex only picked at the food that Maxwell kept piling onto her plate.

As the feast drew to an end, and students were starting to be led back to their dormitories, Alex spotted Maggie heading for the Slytherin table. Maggie did not appear to be happy. Her arms were folded, her features drawn into a frown. Alex thought about getting up and leaving, but decided it was best to listen to whatever Maggie had to say. She stood as Maggie reached her.

“First, you completely ignored me. Then you sit next to Lord Maxwell, who I warned you to keep away from. I thought we were gonna be friends, but I guess not.” Maggie looked at Alex searchingly, eyes wide, seemingly expecting some kind of answer.

Alex didn’t answer. She just looked down at the ground. She knew she shouldn’t have ignored Maggie. Despite what she had said to Maxwell, Maggie was her friend. She knew that she shouldn’t have sat next to Maxwell. Something about him creeped her out. However, she had done those things, and couldn’t take them back.

Maggie waited a moment, giving Alex time to answer. When she didn’t, Maggie just nodded slowly. “Yeah. That’s what I though.” She gave a weak smile. “I’ll see you around, Danvers.” She turned away from Alex, and headed back to the rest of the Gryffindors.

Alex wanted to call Maggie back. She wanted to let her know that she did want to be her friend. She wanted to explain that she was scared, and nervous; to tell her that she didn’t know if she would be anything close to being good at magic. She wanted to tell Maggie that there was so much she didn’t know, but she did know that she wanted to be her friend, because she seemed like a really cool person.

Instead, Alex turned to Maxwell and laughed. “You were right. She’s crazy.” She said, shaking her head.

Maxwell clapped a hand against her shoulder. “I’m glad I helped you to see reason.”

Alex forced a smile. “Yeah.” She whispered, before starting to follow the rest of her Housemates to the Slytherin Common Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the closest this fic will ever get to Lord Danvers is Alex punching Maxwell in the face, Hermione style :) His true nature will reveal itself next chapter, and all will be well.
> 
> It feels really odd to be writing 11 & 12 year old Alex and Maggie. It's been a while since I was 11 and idk if I'm makig them act like 11 yr olds lol.
> 
> I have a tumblr btw if anyone wishes to check it out it's ashleighxjanex


	3. Chapter 3

Alex lay in her bed in the Slytherin dormitories, staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t sleep. Too many thoughts were flying through her brain. When she had received her letter from Hogwarts, she had thought it was the answer she had been looking for. That it was why she had never felt like she fit in anywhere. She believed that Hogwarts would be the place that she would finally feel like she belonged. Instead, she felt even more lost and confused than ever.

She dragged her fingers through her hair before rolling over onto her side, with a small huff. She knew that tomorrow would be a busy day, finding her way around the castle, trying to keep up with lessons that until a short few months ago she had no idea even existed. A sleepless night was the last thing she needed.

Alex fell asleep at some point that night, because the next thing she knew she was awoken by someone shaking her shoulder.

“You should get up, or we’re going to be late.”

“We?” Alex asked, dopey in her half asleep state.

“Yes, we. We’re the last ones still here, and I’m not walking into the first lesson of the year alone.”

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Alex rubbed at her eyes before sitting up on the edge of her bed. “I’m Alex, by the way.”

“Lucy. You need to hurry up.”

Alex nodded, then stood up and pulled a case from under her bed, and whipped her robes out, and changed swiftly.

“I’m ready. Do you have any idea how to get to the potions room? Because I don’t have a clue.”

“I already found the way to it last night, after the feast.” Lucy narrowed her eyes, looking a little confused. Alex thought that perhaps Lucy had expected everyone to have done the same as her.

“Of course you did.” Alex said with a sigh, a little annoyed that she hadn’t thought to spend the little bit of free time she had finding her way around the castle.

Lucy shrugged. “Come on.” Lucy moved quickly, almost marching. Alex struggled to keep up, but managed by moving at a jogging pace. Lucy hadn’t been lying when she said she knew where she was going, and despite the corridors being poorly lit, found her way easily.

Alex entered the potions classroom just behind Lucy, hoping to go unnoticed. Of course, she had no such luck.

“You two are late.” A voice so sharp that Alex would have sworn it actually cut through her body came from the front of the classroom. “Lucy Lane, I take it? You’re the exact likeness of your sister. Please, Merlin, don’t tell me that you’re as irritating as her also. And you,” The professor waved a hand at Alex. “I have no idea who you are, but please, enlighten me.”

“I’m Alex Danvers.” Alex said quietly, her face reddening. “I’m sorry I’m late. I didn’t get much sleep last night, and”

“Such a woeful tale. I got exactly no sleep last night, as I was awake all night planning for this lesson. A lesson that you couldn’t even be bothered to be on time for. This is unacceptable. Ten points each will be deducted from Slytherin, thanks to the poor time keeping skills of Danvers and Lane.”

An audible groan was heard in the room, and Alex knew that both she and Lucy were being glared at by every Slytherin in the room.

“Haven’t you just had the whole summer to plan for this lesson, Professor Grant?” one of the other students asked, a little derisively. Alex gasped slightly when she heard the comment, wondering how anyone dared to speak to Professor Grant, who looked like she could kill someone just with a stare, that way. Realising it was Maggie who had spoken, Alex frowned slightly, wondering why second year Gryffindors were in the classroom.

“Thank you for your keen observation skills, Magdalena. However, thanks to Professor Dumbledore’s last minute decision to place firsts years and second years in the same classes, those plans will all have to be re-written. Ten points from Gryffindor, for your insolence.”

Alex hadn’t even noticed that any second years were in the classroom before she heard Maggie speak, to busy being berated by Professor Grant to pay much attention.

Professor Grant clapped her hands together a couple of times, silencing the grumbling Gryffindors. “As fun as that was, we must press on. There is much to do. First years, welcome. Listen to my instructions closely, and you won’t die. Second years, I am not sure how some of you have yet to be expelled.” She glared at Maggie. “I expect you, teach the first years everything you learned last year. Granted, that was not a lot thanks to your inability to tell the difference between a leech and a worm.” She rolled her eyes. “Now, I want all second years to choose a first year to partner up with. You will find that each desk has the ingredients for a forgetfulness potion. You are to show the first years how it is made. No one should drink the potion, obviously. If you will excuse me, I have lessons to plan.”

Alex froze, petrified. In muggle school she had always been chosen last for everything. She was sure that things would be the same in Hogwarts. She wondered if there would be an uneven number of students, and she would be left alone again. As she stood, a fellow Slytherin student bumped into her, then whispered to another first year. “That’s the mudblood Maxwell Lord’s made friends with. Isn’t he supposed to hate mudbloods?”

Alex’s face fell a little. She had no idea what a mudblood was, but it didn’t sound good. Before she had much time to think about it she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

“Hey, Danvers. I kinda rule at making potions. We could work together. I think we’d make a good team.”

Alex tensed a little, thinking that she must have been the last student. But glancing around, she saw that several other Slytherins were still without a partner. “I’m not last. You don’t have to work with me.”

“No, but I choose to work with you.”

“Really?”

Maggie laughed, then nodded. “Yes, really.”

Alex let out a breath, and visibly relaxed. “I’m sorry. About last night.”

Maggie shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not up to me who you’re friends with. And just because you choose to be friends with Maxwell doesn’t mean we can’t be friends too.”

“Thank you.” Alex nodded her head slightly.

“So, I’m guessing you’ve never made a forgetfulness potion at Muggle school.”

“Surprisingly, no.” Alex said with a smile as Maggie led her to a desk, laid out with many ingredients that Alex didn’t recognise.

“Didn’t think so.” Maggie picked up a small vial, filled with a blue liquid. “This is Lethe River Water.” She passed the vial to Alex. “Start with putting two drops of it into the cauldron.”

Alex took the vial, and did as she had been instructed. “Maggie, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“What’s a mudblood?”

Maggie’s teeth clenched, and Alex was sure she paled a little. “Mudblood is something some wizards call muggle born witches or wizards. Some wizards believes that on pure-blood wizards should be a part of this world. Which is kinda stupid. Because if you look back far enough, hardly any wizard is really a pure-blood.”

“Maxwell is one of those wizards?”

Maggie nodded.

“So, why has he been nice to me?”

“Probably just to get to me.”

Alex just looked at Maggie, waiting for her to elaborate.

“Last year, I kinda looked out for the muggleborns. Just explained to them stuff they didn’t understand. Let them know there’s people her that do care about them - you - that not everyone is like Maxwell. It was no big deal, but Maxwell didn’t like it.”

“It sounds like a big deal to me.” Alex smiled. “I wish you had told me about Maxwell before. I’ll try to keep away from him.”

“I didn’t want you to know about people like him. At least not on your first day. This place is big and scary enough without knowing there’s people here who hate you just for being born.”

Alex nodded slowly, taking in Maggie’s words. “So, this forgetfulness potion. Is it to help to stop forgetfulness, or to make people forget stuff?”

Maggie looked at Alex blankly, then glanced down at the table. “Oh. The potion. Kinda forgot about that. Yeah, this is to make people forget stuff. You should heat the cauldron up now, but only for, uh.” Maggie picked up a piece of parchment from the table, squinting as she read it. “Twenty seconds.”

“So, if this potion makes people forget things,” Alex paused as she lit the flame under the cauldron “should I use some after we’ve made it?”

“Why would you need to do that?” Maggie said quickly, sounding concerned.

“I just thought that maybe you’d want me to forget that your name is Magdalena.” Alex laughed. “I think it’s a great name. But earlier, I could tell that you don’t.”

Maggie scowled. “How about I don’t call you Alexandra and you don’t call me Magdalena? No forgetfulness potion needed.” Her expression softened. “And there’s nothing wrong with Alexandra, either.”

“Okay. Deal. But only because I don’t trust you to make the potion right.”

Maggie tilted her head slightly to one side, eyes narrowed slightly, looking ready to disagree. Then she just sighed and shook her head, smiling slightly. “You know, I think we’re both free next period. If you wanted I could give you a tour of the castle.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
